


In Loving Arms

by pherryt



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Dean, Asexual Cas, Canon Divergent, Comforting Dean, M/M, Panicking Castiel, Season 9 divergent, Sfb, Supportive Dean, ace!cas, fallen!cas, human!Cas, omega!cas, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Cas wakes up wet and feverish and he panics, believing one of his wounds have reopened...but of course, life's more complicated than that.





	In Loving Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I may have done something insane - i signed up for one of those Bingo things! In this case, the SPN ABO Bingo. I've mapped out a tentative plan of different stories...we'll see how it goes. This is to fill the Square for slick. Should I show my Bingo Card? Would anyone be interested in seeing that?
> 
> this particular story was inspired by taking the ABO Designation test - i'm ace and i came out as an Omega and a few other folks i know did too and so i thought to myself, "Self, i wonder if there are any ace!omega fics out there?" and someone else responded (because of course, i did this thinking out loud) "I think there are - but please add to it!" 
> 
> So this is the result. Also, on a related note - while it is NOT ABO specific, I think of this fic as an unofficial continuation of another one written for a prompt a while back - it's called [ Broken Wings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11616465%20). You DO NOT have to read it to enjoy this, but I thought I'd put it out there.

Jimmy Novak, of Pontiac, IL, had been an Alpha when he agreed to be the vessel for Castiel, Angel of the Lord. Not that that mattered much in the grand scheme of things. Once Castiel took possession of Jimmy, his body clock stopped. It stopped aging, never went into rut and – aside for that brief debacle with Famine when he was falling – was never _actually_ hungry.

So when Metatron ripped off his wings and stole his grace, casting Cas down to Earth – fallen once more – nobody had expected Cas to be an Omega.

Least of all, him.

He discovered this a couple of weeks after the all but the worst of his wounds had healed. He woke up, wet, the bed beneath him soaked. Cas panicked. What if one of his wounds had re-opened? What if he was bleeding out all over Dean’s sheets?

He was human now, what if this meant he was dying? Now that he finally felt almost at peace with himself, here, with Dean, he would die, losing it all. His death tearing Dean apart once more.

Castiel bolted upright with a curse, something he’d learned from Dean – jostling the bed he’d been sharing with Dean. Not that they were doing anything other than cuddling – Cas loved Dean, but sex wasn’t something he had ever wanted.

“Dean, Dean, somethings wrong!” Castiel cried out in panic. He was hot – had he developed an infection from his wounds? His panic ratcheted higher. “Dean!”

Dean jolted awake, groping for the light – better than his usual reaction, which was to grope for a gun. “Cas? Cas, what’s wrong?”

“I’m dying!” Cas’s words were rough, his breath choppy. Dean blindly flicked on the light and whirled to face Cas, fear flooding his face. Cas turned wide eyes on Dean.

“Okay, okay, calm down, Cas.” Dean grabbed his shoulders, nose wrinkling at the panic he could smell coming off the ex-angel.

“Calm down? I’m human now…I’m so… _fragile_! I can’t fix this, Dean! I’m powerless!”

“Cas!” Dean’s eyes bored into Cas’s. “Tell me what’s wrong so I can help you.”

“I think…I…one of my wounds…it must have reopened. The bed is soaked, Dean, and I’m feverish – I’ve taken an infection! Dean, humans die from those! I’m human now…” Cas whispered the last few words.

Dean’s eyes widened, the fear on his face, in his scent, doubling as he tried to check Cas over. “What? Bleeding? Where? That’s not possible! Your wounds have been healing nicely – none of them should be able to – “ he gulped. Because of course, their lives were not bound by the possible and the impossible. Those lines had been blurred a long time ago. “Just…turn around and lift your shirt, okay? Let me check your back?”

Nodding frantically, Cas turned, wincing at the wetness he was sitting in, was there _more_ of it? Biting his lip to keep from making a sound, afraid he’d lose it if he did, he dragged his shirt over his head. Dean looked at him for a long moment and he waited, his hands clenching on his thighs in a white knuckled grip as he awaited Dean’s verdict.

“Cas…there’s nothing there man. There’s nothing wrong. Your back is dry as a bone and the wounds look…well, they’re in no danger of re-opening, I swear. Sure you just didn’t have a nightmare? Life like ours, like yours, we’ve all seen some pretty nightmare inducing things, and I know sleep hasn’t been coming easy to you.” Dean knew exactly how bad Cas had been sleeping since he’d fallen. Only being held in Dean’s arms seemed to help. And if Dean were to admit it aloud, it helped him with his own as well.

“It’s easier with you here, Dean. But I – I’m sure there’s something wrong. I feel so wet and sticky – what else could it be but blood?” Cas’s voice was so small. Dean hated hearing it that way.

“Dude, I’ve got a pretty good nose and I don’t smell any blood.” Dean placed his hand on Cas’s now naked shoulder with the intent to turn him around but instead, he wound up yanking his hand back with a hiss. “Fuck! You’re burning up!”

Cas turned to face Dean. “Dean, what’s wrong with me?”

Dean shook his head. “I don’t – it doesn’t make sense…unless...Babe, where are you wet?” Dean inhaled deeply, trying to catch anything under Cas’s panic and the lingering fear scent from Dean. Dean was no longer afraid, just confused.

“I…” the question made Cas pause and blink, the panic subsiding some. That was good, Dean thought. Cas turned red and looked away. He stood abruptly and Dean could see the whole of Cas’s boxers were wet, as was the bed. Cas looked ashamed. “Did I -?” Cas said in a strangled voice.

Shaking his head, Dean placed his hand gingerly on the wet sheet, running his fingers through the pooling liquid before bringing them up to his nose. The scent was all Cas, only stronger. And it clicked.

“Cas,” Dean said gently, “It’s okay. You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of. This is natural and you’re not dying, though you might feel like dying of an embarrassment. I uh…think you’re in heat. That’s not blood or urine, it’s slick.”

Cas stiffened and he paled. “I don’t…but that’s not…Jimmy was an Alpha! This shouldn’t be happening! Dean, I don’t want this…I don’t want…”

“Shh, shh, shhh…it’s okay! You don’t have to do anything, I promise, but uh, I have to warn you, it will be uncomfortable for a while. There are things that could help. You just need to tell me what you want to do.”

“You won’t – I mean, of course you won’t. I…” Cas wrung his hands, his scent turning to one of distress. Finally, simply repeating a handful of broken words. “I don’t want…”

Dean stood up slowly and took Cas gently in his arms, tucking the Omega’s nose into his neck. “Shhh…you don’t have to. Dude, you don’t even smell the least bit aroused. The usual solution is obviously not going to be much of an option for you. We’ll find something else.”

“But what about you?” Cas said miserably.

“What about me? This is about you, Cas. What’s hurting _me_ most right now is I have no idea how to help you. Just, let’s take a shower and get you cooled off some, then get you a fresh pair of boxers and we can google this.” Dean ran a hand through Cas’s unruly hair over and over, soothing him. “See what we can do to make this easier on you without sex. I mean, people do it all the time, don’t they? There’s gotta be stuff out there to help you.”

Cas nodded into Dean’s neck and Dean sighed in relief as the man continued to relax with every inhale. “It’s just, I’m so…so wet. Dean, what’s the point of putting on new clothes? I’ll just keep…” Cas made another strangled sound.

“Leaking? Yeah, that’s gonna happen. We’ll just change as often as you need, so you can feel more comfortable, cause dude, sitting in slick wet clothes has gotta be uncomfortable. And if you run out of boxers, you can borrow mine. We’ll just run the washer a little more often than normal. It’ll be okay.” Dean pressed a kiss to the top of Cas’s head. “I’ll take care of you, okay? I love you Cas, don’t forget that.”

That’s when Cas pulled back and looked him in the eyes. “You’d still love me even though I have no interest in sex? Dean, you _love_ sex.”

“Babe, I love the _connection_ I get with sex. I already have that connection with you.” Dean ran a hand over Cas’s scruffy jaw. “I love you more than sex. I’ve been so goddamn happy these past few weeks – not that you fell, but that you’re here beside me. Waking up to your face. Hearing your voice first thing every morning. It’s everything to me, Cas.   _You’re_ everything to me, Cas.”

The happiness blooming on Cas’s face made Dean’s heart ache. He’d meant every word, and he’ll keep saying it till Cas believed him.

And if that took the rest of his life, he’d willingly devote himself to it.

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. Titles are hard. dammit.


End file.
